The orbs of power
by Dark Prince of the sun
Summary: Yusuke just got assign to another mission. same old same old. but then he finds out this might be a little harder than he expected
1. The Beginning of a Difficult Journey

Hey this is my first fic and im telling you I worked pretty hard on it. This first chapter is pretty boring but it gets better I promise Please R&R so that Ill at least know if Im on the right track

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my stories. If I owned yu-yu hakusho you think I would be writing these stories heck no. I'd be too busy counting my dough from all the merchandise.

############################################################################## 

Chapter 1

The beginning of a difficult Journey

"YUSUKE WAKE UP" yelled Keiko. Yusuke had been sleeping all day, and he needed to wake up to leave to go train with Kuwabara and the rest of the gang. 

"Aww, five more minutes" moaned yusuke He had been up all night training to learn new techniques. 

"No, you need to go to your friends. They are waiting outside." At this, Kuwabara burst in followed by Kurama and Hiei. 

"Yurameshi it's time to get up," said kuwabara excited that a new day has started. He started to coo to the small kitten he was holding. 

"Kuwabara you insolent fool," says Hiei with his usual cold attitude, "Why do you proceed to carry that dense cat around. Well at least it is more intelligent than you." 

Kuwabara angered by this diss snapped back "Ohh you want a piece of this shorty. Fine, come on lets do it right here right now." 

"Gladly" replied Hiei and he pulled out his sword.

"Stop it, guys. I'm up." They looked over to see Yusuke standing up, stretching. 

"Let's go" said Kurama with a small smile on his face. After dropping off Muffins (Kuwabara's cat), they left to go train at Gen Kai's house. 

Gen Kai was standing at her front door waiting for them. "Your late boys." Said Gen Kai with disapproval and a hint of anger on her face. 

"Well I overslept _grandma_," said Yusuke with his usual domineering attitude. 

"Do I look like I care," said Gen Kai "Let's get started."

After a vigorous training session everybody was laying down laying down trying to rest. When Yusuke's pants started to vibrate. He thought something had crawled into his usual green jump suit. "Get it out of my pants get it out," distressed Yusuke as he jumped around like a frightened rabbit. Everybody looked at him with curiosity. Yusuke finally remembered he had his mirror communicator with him. He reached into his pocket embarrassed by his fiasco, and pulled out the communicator. "What now?" He said as he opened it and saw Boton's face appear where a mirror should be. 

"Yusuke, we have a big problem on our hands," she said with worry written all over her light complected face. 

"What is it Boton?" said yusuke knowing that this wasn't know usual go slay some demons simple walk in the park mission by the tone in her voice, but then again when were they walk in the park missions? 

"Do you remember when Hiei, Kurama, and their little demon friend stole those items?." 

"Ya I remember what of it." 

"Well," Boton said with a look of humiliation on her face, " there were some other very powerful weapons stolen in the commotion of us trying to capture Hiei and Kurama. And we just barely noticed they were missing." 

Yusuke intrigued by the words very powerful weapons asked, "What are the weapons and what do they actually do." 

" I don't think Kuwema would want me to tell you just yet."

"Oh come on," said Yusuke pleading with Boton, "How am I suppose to fight these guys without knowing what they can do."

"Ok fine I'll tell you but only their names You'll have to find out what they do on your own," Said Boton finally giving in, " They are called the orbs of power. There are three orbs all together. There is the orb of wind, the orb of rain, and the orb of fire. We don't know where the orb of wind and the orb of rain are, but we do know that the orb of fire is owned by a antique collector named Rasheen. He lives off the coast of South America on a island called Las Colinus. They say they've seen some buff demons on the island so be careful. And also once you have all three orbs DO NOT PUT THEM TOGETHER FOR ANY REASON WHAT SO EVER."

"Why," asked Yusuke puzzled by this weird instruction.

"Just don't ok that is all I can say. See ya." Then the screen went blank.

"I guess we're going to South America," said Yusuke excited about actually leaving to another country.

"I can't go," said Kuwabara, "If I left who would take care of Muffins and all my other cats. My parents are out of town, and my gang said that they wouldn't take care of the kittens again after cookie had an accident all over the club house."

"Ok I guess," said Yusuke, " What about you Hiei and Kurama."

"Sure I would love to come," said Kurama.

"I have nothing else to do, I guess I'll come." Said Hiei sounding like he really didn't care either way.

"Ok then let's leave before The sun sets." said Yusuke.

End of Chapter 1

*********************************************************************

so what did ya think. I thought it was a pretty good story line but thats really for you to decide. R&R thanks

D.P.O.T.S.

P.S. If you like my story try reading this story _Elementals_ by jesse-james-0014. It is a very good story and I enjoyed it so you might too.


	2. Los Colinus

This chapter gets more into the action and the adventure than the last chapter. But the next chapter will be the action chapter for the orb of fire quest. So enjoy this story and hope you like it

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 2

Los Colinus

Yusuke stretched as they got off the plane in Quito, Ecuador. He looked around to see that South America was much more beautiful than he had expected. He was taken aback by every plant there. They were very exotic and beautiful.

"Finally we are here," Hiei said annoyed the airplane trip had taken so long, "Human transportation is so slow." He started to walk toward the exit, but Kurama put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Be patient Hiei," said Kurama, "I want to shed blood of an enemy too, but we must stay together." Hiei knew Kurama was right, so he stopped and waited impatiently for Yusuke to cease enjoying the sites and start to get down to business. Finally Yusuke stopped staring at the gorgeous scenery and walked over to the group.

"Ok. I'm ready to start the mission." He flipped open his mirror communicator to get more information on where the Island was. He chatted with Boton for a few minutes and then he said goodbye and hung up. "She said it is directly west of this airport. So let's start walking since I don't have any money to rent a cab." 

Two hours later, they arrived at the coast. They looked around to see that everybody was in swim wear except them.

"So where is the Island?" Yusuke said as he looked over the waves in the ocean to try to see a patch of land.

"There." Kurama exclaimed pointing to the left of where Yusuke was looking. There in the middle of the ocean was a huge island. 

"How are we supposed to get there? That is at least 500 yards away from this beach, in the ocean!"

"This man might assist us," said Hiei looking at a fat 40 year old man renting out boats. As soon as he said that he had disappeared and was right next to the man. "I need your biggest and nicest boat."

"That will be $100 for 30 minutes."

"No you don't understand." Hiei pulled out his sword from its sheath and put it to the man's neck. "Now you will let me use the boat."

"Take it take it I don't need it just don't hurt me." distressed the man as he pleaded for his life.

"Give me the keys now." said Hiei while he lightly eased his blade from the man's neck. The man gave the keys to Hiei.

"Thanks for the ride." said Hiei with a smirk on his face. He waved for Yusuke and Kurama to follow. They did and went with him to the boat. They drove the ship to the Island and parked it in some tall bushes to conceal it. They started walking but soon drop to the ground as explosions started to go off around them.

"Land mines." Kurama said with definitely written all over his face. " It's a miracle that we did not land on any of them when we hit the ground."

"Ohh great. How are we suppose to get out of this mess?" Yusuke said demoralized at yet another life threatening predicament.

"I think I have an idea," said Hiei who had been quiet about this problem until now, "You see that tree over there?" He pointed at a large palm tree hanging low from the weight of the coconuts hanging from it. "I am going to jump to that tree use it as a type of spring to get to the part of land ahead that doesn't have any explosives, then you and Kurama will wrap yourselves in a rose whip that does not have thorns. You will throw the other end to me and I will use that to bungee you two to where I am."

"A very extravagant plan, Hiei, but It is a slim to none chance that it will work." Kurama concluded

"It will work." said Hiei with confidence as if he had done this before.

With that, Hiei jumped to the tree that he had pointed to earlier. He landed as planned on the palm tree and was rocketed to the welcoming grass away from the mines. Kurama and Yusuke had already tied themselves together with the whip.

"Ok, throw over the end so that I can launch you over." 

Yusuke Threw the rope over to Hiei. Hiei caught it with ease and tested the rope's strength by pulling it taut a few times. Then with a tremendous pull and a small grunt Kurama and Yusuke flew into the air and landed with a thud beside Hiei. 

"Glad you could joining." Hiei said with the biggest smile you could get out of a guy like Hiei. They started to walk again. They had walked for about a hour or two when Yusuke suddenly stopped. "We're here," he said pointing at a large mansion on the top of a hill ahead. 

"So you're the intruders who set off those land mines." They turned around to see two enormous demons, both about 12 feet tall, carrying machetes. 

"Finally a warm up," said Hiei. He took off his overcoat and pulled out his sword. He stood there waiting to defend. One of the demons, with lightning speed, struck at hiei with an agressive strike. He looked down expecting to see a demon carcass drenched in blood, but nothing was there just a wide gap where his sword had entered the ground.

"On top of your head!" Yelled the other demon, but before he could react a sword went into his skull. He fell with thunderous noise. Hiei pulled out the bloody sword. The other demon horrified at what had just happened started to run, but before he could get far a blue blast of spirit energy hit him tearing through all that was in its path including the demon's rib cage.

"Should we get going?" said Yusuke blowing on his finger which was smoking from the freshly fired shot he had just made.

"Let's," said Kurama.

They had made it to the mansion and swiftly took care of all the guards. The trio of fighters walked into the gigantic house as if they owned the place. They walked down a long hall carpeted with a beautiful blood red carpet. The group entered what they thought used to be a living room but, had been changed to an art gallery. They were stunned at all the art pieces. Some were abstract and complicated, while others were straightforward and simple. In the center of this art gallery was a glass case, and in the glass case, on velvet cloth, was the orb of fire. Yusuke reached for the orb. The orb's orange red color was so pleasing to the eye that it made him understand why somebody would want to steal it. 

"Now Yusuke do you think I would be that brainless as to have the orb out here all by itself without no type of guarding on it what so ever." Yusuke didn't recognize this voice that he heard. He turned around to see Kurama and Hiei were staring at a dark skinned man about 7 feet tall. He was holding a black cane with the real orb of fire on top of it as a holding spot for the owner. " My name is Rasheen and I believe you are the intruders I am about to kill."

  


End of Chapter 2

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Was it good? Well was it. I liked it but then again I wrote it. R&R (read and review for those of you that are newbies). Enjoy the rest of your day after you read.

D. P. O. T. S. 


	3. The Catastrophic Fight

Chapter 3

The Catastrophic Fight

Rasheen started walking toward Yusuke with a evil smile on his face. He was 10 feet away from him when Kurama stepped between them. 

"If you want Yusuke you will have to fight me first." said the fierce fox demon with a look of determination in his eyes. 

"Fine then, you will be the first to know death." said Rasheen examining Kurama looking for any weakness that he might have before they began the fight.

"Hey I know death," said Yusuke, "And it ain't pretty so don't get killed Kurama."

"Do not worry Yusuke, If anybody experiences death it shall be Rasheen." Replied Kurama. He then pulled a fragrant rose out of his hair and his voice boomed "ROSE WHIP." The rose then lost its petals and grew into a deadly thorned whip.

"Shall we get started," said Kurama while he moved into a defensive stance ready to block any attack thrown at him.

Rasheen started to run toward Kurama and with the press of a button a blade appeared at the end of his cane. Rasheen took quick swipes as Kurama easily dodged every attacked. Rasheen took a long stroke with his cane at Kurama. Kurama again avoided his attack, and used his whip as a lasso to wrap Rasheen's legs together making him slam into the floor. After Kurama had retracted his whip, Rasheen laid there motionless then slowly got up, and dusted himself off.

"You know you cannot win," said Kurama as he slid his whip across the floor in a rhythmatic motion. 

"Ohh I have not even begun to fight." Replied Rasheen as he slowly started to raise his spirit energy. He slammed his cane's bunt into the ground as he yelled "Dismal Destruction." A shattering earthquake then started to shake the ground. Kurama couldn't keep balance and fell to his hands and knees. It seemed Rasheen was used to this as he stood there as if nothing was happening at all.

"Now let me give you a taste of what I can really do." Rasheen ran at Kurama. He then picked up his cane and slammed it into Kurama's side. Kurama cringed in pain as he left a rib crack , but was to busy to pay attention as he tried to concentrate on his new problem. "_What can I do," _thought Kurama as he was pummeled by Rasheen. Then an idea struck him.

He started to crawl over to the casing where the imitation orb used to be held. He sliced with his whip aimlessly at Rasheen since he couldn't keep focus on him with all the shaking. He was able to finally hit him sending him flying into a wall on the other side of the gallery.

_"Finally a chance to unveil my plan." _ Thought Kurama as he steadily pulled himself up using the pedestal, that used to have the glass casing which was now shattered on the floor, as support. Kurama finally got to his feet and was able to pull out the bottle holding the fruit of past lives in it. Suzuki had given this second bottle to him as a present for his team ridding the earth of Teguro. He chugged the bottle hoping that Rasheen wouldn't recover fast enough to stop him. He had finally got it all down and it took affect immediately. Rose petals flew out of no where and surrounded Kurama obscuring his body so that nobody may see what was happening. Slowly the petals fell one by one to reveal a muscle toned Youko Kurama. 

Rasheen was finally on his feet. He saw Youko Kurama, and did something that nobody expected. He laughed. It was a maniacal laugh that showed he was truly evil.

"You think transforming into your fox demon will help you stand up in this earthquake," he yelled over the rumbling of the earthquake.

"No your right it won't help me stand up in this earthquake," said Youko staring at Rasheen with his cold eyes, "But whoever said I was going to be standing." With this statement he yelled "Fuyouka Shokubutsu (The Floating Plant)". Two Butterfly wings (which was really a plant) sprouted from his back and began to flap. "Now do you understand Rasheen I am not going to stand, I am going to fly." said Youko as he began to take flight and pilot around the room. "Juryou Youzanken ( Tree Spirit Demon Slash Punch)" yelled Youko as two rose whips appeared out of no where and wrapped around his left arm making a large thorned glove with a large point at the end of it. He dove down at Rasheen his arm ready to punch. Rasheen tried to dodge the hit but was unsuccessful as Youko hit his left shoulder and pulled up ripping off the clothing and flesh on his shoulder. Youko circled around the room setting up for another air attack. He went into another dive but Rasheen was ready this time and jumped out of the way.

"Kurama," he yelled out clutching his left shoulder trying to stop the flow of blood that was now dripping on the floor, "haven't you wondered why I wanted this gem so much to steal it."

"Yes I have, but I was going to ask you after I turned you into a bloody heap on the floor begging for his life." said Youko as slowly floated to the floor to where his feet almost touched the ground.

"Well then let me explain even though the orbs are very beautiful they hold a great power that can be used when activated. To activate The Orb of Fire you must have it connected to some type of weapon as a conductor to transfer the power into a move," Rasheen gave a evil smile as he said this then began to speak again, "Each orb contains a move powerful enough to destroy an army. My orb contains. . . . .well let me just give you a demonstration." He pointed his cane at Youko and yelled "Sphere of the Flame" a huge fire ball shot out of the end of his cane soaring right toward Youko. Youko surprised by the move couldn't react in enough time and was hit head on by the blazing ball. 

The sphere pushed the fox back into the wall sending him through it and the next. Rasheen tapped his cane on the ground and the earthquake stopped. Rasheen then turned around to the other two fighters who were stunned by the overwhelming power of the orb.

"Who will be next," Rasheen said with a look of utter victory on his face. This expression soon turned to bewilderment as he heard a voice behind him say "I am not that easily defeated." He turned around to see burnt Youko (His plants smoldering) standing at the entrance to the hole he had just made with his body. The look in Youko's eyes were now ablaze at the fury of being surprised by an attack.

"No you can't be alive, I just killed you, you are suppose to be dead after an attack like that." yelled Rasheen angered that Youko was still alive.

"In any other instance you would have been right I would be dead, but I was able to pull my arm up just at the last second so that it took most of the blow. The consequence to that is I cannot use my left arm, but will not need it to use my last move." Youko then yelled "Shokuyou Butsu (The Death Tree)". A large tree started to form around his right arm then three branches grew out of the trunk surrounding the arm and at the end of each branch was a mouth full of razor sharp teeth dripping with spit. Rasheen face became full of terror as he saw the one of the branches coming toward him. 

He held up his cane to try to shoot off another fire sphere but was soon knocked away by the branch. The branch was about to devour him when it stopped. Youko had commanded it to stop at the last second. "Now if you would be so kind as to tell me who the other people are that were with when you stole the orb."

"I don't know this orb was delivered to me."

"Liar." Youko said and the branch started to get closer.

"Ok ok I'll tell you just call down your tree." The tree stopped as if frozen in time. "One of them goes by the name Grotesque he owns the orb of wind and lives in Las Vegas, Nevada. 

"And the other one?"

"Well he kept a very low profile. We didn't even know his name, but I know he has the last orb, the orb of rain, and lives in Akita, Japan. Now will you spare my life?"

"No." a river of saliva started to pour out of the branch's mouth. The screams of anguish were slowly drowned out as the saliva took its affect and started to melt away Rasheen's flesh. About 5 minutes later there was nothing left but a strong smell of acid. Youko Kurama well built body then transformed back into the lanky 15 year old Kurama. Kurama was barely able to walk. The burns were still present on his skin.

"Kurama, are you okay." yusuke said as he and Hiei got up from where they were sitting.

"No, I do not think so Yusuke. I did not lie when I said he would of killed me if I hadn't blocked the move with my arm and I am burned very badly."

"Kurama will be okay he is stronger than to be put out by that fire ball although it is strong. Kurama I believe you deserve to keep that cane till the end of this mission." Hiei said pointing to the cane Rasheen used to own before his utter demise.

"Yes I believe I will," Kurama said as he picked up the weapon, " Now which orb shall we seek next?

"Well I want to go to Las Vegas so we don't have to go back to Japan so early." Yusuke said

"Then It is settled we will go to Las Vegas." Hiei said. They then started walking to the ship they had parked on the Island.

End of Chapter 3


End file.
